


Fuzzypurplecheetahprint.com

by Ashling42



Category: F4 Thailand (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bullying Mention, F/M, How the story should have gone, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Thyme's horrible fashion sense, online store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling42/pseuds/Ashling42
Summary: Where do Thyme's crazy outfits really come from?
Relationships: Gorya/Ren (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fuzzypurplecheetahprint.com

**Author's Note:**

> I realized while working on this that the clothing items I'm referencing from the F4 shooting are probably actually leopard print, but cheetah print is just funnier to say, so I left it.

Gorya and Kaning were at the thrift store. She went there fairly often as her family wasn’t particularly well off, and her friend Kaning went with her for the fun of it. Thrift shopping was always a mixed bag, she’d find nice things there, but always after sifting through a large quantity of weird items no one wanted.

“Gorya, you have to come see this!” Kaning called out to her, holding a hanger.

Gorya went to her friend to take a closer look. It was a shirt. A purple shirt. A purple cheetah print shirt. She touched it. A fuzzy purple cheetah print shirt.

“Why are you showing me this hideous thing?” Gorya asked.

“It’s awful isn’t it? I bet those rich kids at school would pay a lot of money for something like this.”

“No way! Not even Thyme would wear something this terrible.” she said, trying to hand the garment back. 

“I bet you they would! Tell you what, buy it, and we’ll set up a website, and list it for some ridiculously high price. If no one buys it, I’ll buy you lunch all next month.”

“What would I even call a shop like that? Fuzzypurplecheetahprint.com?!”

“That’s perfect! See, I know you’ve got this!”

Gorya sighed. Kaning was so excited about the idea she didn’t want to let her down. And hey, this stuff was sold by the bag anyway, so it’s not like it was really costing her much. She decided to give it a go.

******************************

Thyme sat at home in his room. He was feeling bored with his outfits lately. He had enough money and influence that he could get away with wearing literally anything he wanted, uniform be damned. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, a velour cheetah print button down, and looked at the cheetah print coat he had worn with it that day. 

“Too matching.” he thought. He loved his cheetah print, but wearing all the same pattern was boring.

He sat down at his computer. “What do I even search for?” he asked himself. Purple. Purple would be a nice change of pace. But still cheetah print, and he did like this textured fabric, though he didn’t know what it was called.

“Fuzzy purple cheetah print” he typed into the search bar. He wasn’t expecting much, but it was worth a shot. That was when he found it.

“Fuzzypurplecheetahprint.com?” he said, surprised, and clicked on the link. It was a new website, there was only one item for sale, and he clicked on it. He was instantly in love. It was a vivid purple t-shirt style shirt, made out of the same material as the one he was wearing now, with an all over cheetah print and black binding around the neck and cuffs. $200 was the price listed. It was already in his cart.

After making the purchase he bookmarked the website. He had a feeling he’d be buying from there again.

******************************

“Guys, you are not going to believe this!” Gorya exclaimed, walking towards her friends. “Remember that awful shirt you goaded me into buying the other day? Well someone already bought it! For $200 no less!”

“See, I told you! You have to price it high enough that people think it’s exclusive!” Kaning said.

“Congratulations! Are you going to keep going with it? If you made $200 off one thing, think how much more you could get if you kept up.”

Gorya thought about it. She was right. Gorya didn’t feel bad about fleecing rich people. They probably thought she was doing them a service, buying these things and cleaning them up, allowing them to buy the items while sparing them the indignity of having to actually enter a thrift store themselves.

“I’ll do it. Let’s go look for more stuff today.”

They headed back to the shop after school. Kaning had invited a friend, Penny, to go with them this time. Gorya wondered to herself if she really could keep doing this, or if it was just a fluke that her last item sold. But she had already made a significant profit off a single item, so luck was in her favor.

Gorya sifted through the racks, this time looking for garish and weird items. She found a purple button down shirt, cheetah print of course. It was in the name after all, so she added it to her bag. She found another shirt, also a button down, but this one was maroon with a hollow circle pattern in pink an white, a shape she could only think to describe as looking like the Chase Bank logo. She added that one too.

“Gorya, you have to see this” Kaning’s excited voice called across the store.  
“What did you find?”

“Look!” she said as she held up a pair of pants. Not just any pants, but rainbow tie dyed pants. Circles of rainbow swirls on a black background.

“Those” Gorya said, taking a deep breath, “might just be the worse things ever. We‘re getting those for sure.” She turned to Penny. “What about you, finding anything good?”

“Well, I’m not sure about this. It’s not as outlandish as the things you guys found, but it’s just weird somehow.” She held up a black motor cycle jacket. “At first it just looks like a normal motorcycle jacket, but then I realized it was made of Sherpa fleece instead of leather” she said, petting the fuzzy material. “It’s a garment that says “I’m meeting my biker gang at 5, but I have to scale the Himalayas at 6.”

“Throw it in.” Gorya told her.

******************************

The next morning Thyme woke up early. He wanted to check on his new favorite clothing site Fuzzypurplecheetahprint.com. They typically updated overnight, and he wanted to be the first to see what was new. He couldn’t have anyone else beat him to this stuff. Sure enough, there were several new items listed. He saw two things that immediately caught his eye. He texted Kavin.

“I can’t decide which one I want, what’s better purple cheetah or the Chase Bank logo?”

“…”

“Nevermind, I’ll get both, I’ll have my tailor put them together.”

“You do that, Thyme.”

******************************

Today was the day Ren decided he was going to make his move on Gorya. He was pretty sure she liked him at least a little, and he knew she definitely had a better opinion of him than any of the other F4 members. He had listened to her rant about how much she hated them often, and she always seemed to appreciate having his ear. He entered the mostly empty classroom and saw Gorya sitting at her desk, repacking her school bag.

“Hi, how are you doing?”

She looked up. “Oh, hi Ren. Just packing up to leave, that’s all.”

He noticed a mailing envelope on her desk. That’s probably why she was rearranging the contents of her bag, to keep the item from being crushed under her books.

“What’s that?” Ren asked, gesturing at the mailing envelope.

“Oh, this? I’ve been selling stuff online, someone bought this today and I have to take it to the post office.” Gorya replied.

Ren leaned in just a bit, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the shipping label.

“That’s Thyme’s address. What are you sending him?” he said in a low voice, not wanting anyone to overhear him.

Gorya stopped what she was doing and looked at Ren, taking a long, slow blink.

“What? You’re kidding.” A smile crept across her face. Of course it was Thyme. Who else would be buying all this ridiculous junk? She had processed several orders already, and they all had this same address. She hadn’t realized it because she only knew him by his nickname, which of course wasn’t on his payment information. Gorya put her face in her hands and started to shake.

“Gorya, are you alright?” Ren asked, alarmed. At that moment, Gorya lost it, laughing harder than she ever had in her life. She leaned back, kicking her feet and nearly fell out of her chair. She struggled to compose herself, was still for a moment, and promptly lost it again, laughing until she wheezed. It was several more minutes before she could talk again.

“I’m fine.” She explained the situation to Ren, that she had created an online resale shop, and that Thyme was her only customer.

“Do you want me to just give it to him then? That would be easier than you going to the post office every other day.”

“NO!” She exclaimed. “He can NOT know about this!”

“Well, how about I give you a lift there? So you don’t have to walk?”

“That would be nice.” She said as she stood up. 

******************************

Thyme’s shirts had arrived, and in no time his tailor had been able to splice the two garments together. Not only that, he had managed to be careful enough with the process that he was able to make two versions. It was done just as Thyme had requested, he took the purple cheetah button down shirt and the maroon Chase Bank logo shirt, cut them down the back, and sewed them again, with the cheetah print on one side and the maroon print on the other. Thyme had been thrilled. He snapped a picture and sent it to Kavin.

“ Choose 1 or 2”

“What?”

“Which one do you think is better, 1 or 2?”

“They’re exactly the same, Thyme. It’s just cheetah print/chase bank logo, or chase bank logo/cheetah print. There’s no intrinsic difference.”

“You’re just jealous that I have such amazing taste”

“Sure, that’s it.”

Thyme chose the shirt with the cheetah print on his right side, and paired it with a pair of light beige pants and red leather dress shoes. When he arrived at school, all eyes were on him. He knew this had been a good choice.

“Does he know he looks like that?” one of the students whispered to another.

“He can’t!” replied the other student.

“Someone should tell him!”

“No!” the second student responded, putting his arm in front of his friend to stop him. “Do not throw yourself on that grenade! He‘ll make your life hell until you drop out.”

******************************

“Did you see Thyme today?” Kaning asked Gorya.

“No, and I don’t particularly want to, why?”

“Apparently he really liked those purple shirts you picked out the other day. So much so that he had them sewn together so he could wear both at the same time.”

“You know, if Thyme put half as much effort into his studies as he did into being a flashy, overly dramatic freak, he might actually pass his classes without bribing the teachers.”

Kavin was approaching from an intersecting hallway, but when he heard Gorya’s voice talking about Thyme he stopped at the corner to listen.

“If he did that, your business wouldn’t be booming the way it is, Gorya! How much has Fuzzy Purple Cheetah Print made you so far?”

“About $8k so far. I’m planning to start investing it so I can go to whatever university I want.”

“Oh my god, this was such an amazing idea! You should really thank your friend who thought of it! Who was that again?” Kaning asked, ribbing her friend.

Gorya rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up! I’ll buy you lunch.” she said as they walked towards the cafeteria. 

Kavin smiled, and walked the opposite way, whistling. 

******************************

Kavin, MJ and Thyme sat it Thyme’s room playing video games, when one of Thyme’s butlers knocked on the door. “Delivery for you, Sir.”

“Excellent!” Thyme exclaimed, leaping up as he threw his controller to the floor. Kavin and MJ finished the race they were playing without him. Thyme had been losing anyway, so this was better than having to listen to him pout. When they were done, Kavin stood up and walked towards the door where Thyme was.

“What did you get?” Kavin asked as Thyme returned with his package.

“Oh, this is my latest order from Fuzzy Purple Cheetah Print. Let me show you!” he said tearing the box open. Kavin stiffled a smile, realizing this was the site Gorya and her friends were talking about. He watched as Thyme pulled out two items, a fuzzy black unidentifiable mass, and some sort of rainbow tie dye item.

“What exactly is that?” Kavin asked, not sure if he really wanted to know, but asked anyway to seem supportive.

“It’s a jacket, see!” Thyme ripped off the plastic and put on the fuzzy black mass. It was a plush motorcycle jacket, something Kavin had never seen before. “And look at these pants, I think they go great together!” he said, throwing his arms out in front of himself to dramatically unfurl the rainbow fabric in front of him and then hold them to his waist, looking down.

“Those are definitely tie-dyed pants.” Kavin said nodding, lips pursed, hand to his mouth. Thyme was so cute when he was excited, he didn’t want to ruin it by laughing at him, but it was certainly difficult.

“Hey are we going to keep playing, or is it fashion show time now?” MJ yelled from the other side of the room.

******************************

Time passed. Gorya’s business continued to flourish, despite having only one customer. Ren kept her secret, and regularly helped her with her trips to the post office. They grew closer, and after graduation asked her to marry him. She said yes, but they decided they should wait until they finished college.

After graduation, Thyme found he had fewer opportunities to dress as outlandishly as he had preferred in his high school days. He stopped waking up early to check Fuzzy Purple Cheetah Print every day, as it wasn’t updating as often anyway. 

Gorya had suspected that her sales would slow down, but she already had made so much money off of it already that she wasn’t upset. She had enough to go to university, buy herself a car, and still have some stashed away for a rainy day. When it had been a month since her last sale, she hung it up, not wanting to pay for the domain name any more.

******************************

“I’m glad you could make it, thanks so much for coming!” Gorya said to Thyme and Kavin.

“Congratulations on your engagement, I’m sure you’ll make our friend very happy.” said Kavin. Thyme had his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. He had mellowed over the years, coming out and dating Kavin had helped him in that respect, but he was still incredibly socially awkward and still didn’t know how to interact with Gorya.

The six of them, Gorya, Ren, Thyme, Kavin, MJ, and Kaning all sat down at their table. They made small talk, and eventually the conversation turned to reminiscing about their school days.

“Remember those cards you guys used to give out to people you were going to bully?” Gorya asked. The boys sank into their chairs, embarrassed. She would bring that up, they all collectively thought. “I was so shocked when I first saw one. It was this professionally made, embossed card. Like, how much time and effort went into that? I know money is nothing to you guys, but who spends money on something like that? I bet it was really hard for the stationary store clerk not to laugh at you when you placed that order!” They boys groaned. “I took mine home and framed it, it was so ridiculous. Every time you did something nasty to me, I looked at that card and remembered what a bunch of nerds you really were!” She said, laughing.

“Speaking of embarrassing Thyme stories,” Kaning interjected, “Remember how much he loved cheetah print?” she said with a sly smile.

“Yeah, what was that store you were always going to? Purple Leopard Print, or something?” MJ asked. 

“Fuzzy Purple Cheetah Print!” Gorya, Kaning, Ren, and Kavin all said in unison, laughing.

“Wait,” Thyme raised an eyebrow, “how do YOU know about that?” he asked Gorya.

“Well, you see…” she looked down for a moment and fidgeted. “That’s something I have to make a confession about. I… I actually ran that site. I went to thrift stores buying all the ugliest stuff they had so that I could sell it online.”

“It was my idea!” Kaning announced, proud of herself.

“It’s true, she dared me to do it when we found this fuzzy purple cheetah print tee shirt one day. It took off from there. I only ever had one customer, but I made enough to pay for college and then some.”

Thyme turned red. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Wow, was it really that much? I didn’t think we made that many trips to the post office.” said Ren.

“Well once you told me it was Thyme I tripled my prices. That made a big difference!”

“Hold on a second, Ren, you knew?!” Thyme exclaimed.

“Now, now, Ren was just helping his girlfriend out.” said Kavin, trying to smooth things over.

“You knew too!? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I knew you’d be mad if you found out. But remember how happy you were whenever you got some new item? I didn’t want to ruin it for you.” Kavin said, putting his arm around Thyme.

“I suppose you knew about this too?” he asked, looking at MJ.

MJ had been innocently eating his food during this whole conversation. “No, but it all tracks. You were a little shit to Gorya and she wanted to get back at you. You also loved all those totally ridiculous looking outfits, so she found a way to get revenge that also benefited her. It’s all completely logical.” he said, before taking another bite of food. Thyme huffed and crossed his arms.

“Hey now, don’t be like that!” Kavin said to Thyme, swaying him back and forth. “Cheer up, it’s Ren and Gorya’s day!” he said, and placed a kiss on Thyme’s cheek.

“Ugh, okay, fine.”


End file.
